Poland Spring
by electricity.escape
Summary: What Cam was thinking, while he was at the Poland Spring cooler, during the Massie-Derrick 'Diss-off' in the bomb shelter. "She would really make a good old-school monster...I kinda see a Godzilla..." One Shot.


**Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique, any brands, companies, or any songs mentioned**

**AN) this is in Cam's point of view**

* * *

BOCD

Bomb Shelter

Tuesday, September 8th

4:03 PM

Why, Derrick? _Why_? Why did you challenge Massie? I quietly scrambled over to my locker and got my iPod and ran back to the Poland Spring cooler. I quickly scrolled through my songs. _Where's the song? Where's the song?...Found It! _'Beat It'. Michael Jackson.

"You listen to Michael Jackson, Cam? Why?" Derrick would always ask.

Yes, I listen to Michael Jackson. Why? 'Cause it's _real _music.

His music was set in the time when music was _music_. Not all 'Soulja Boy up in this hoe.' Or 'Ohemgee I just saw (insert any Disney Channel singer)!'

To get to the point, the majority of the world listens to that Disney Channel 'music' or 'Superman that hoe'. That stuff isn't real music. So therefore I am a 'Music Outcast.'

I dare to be different; Listen to Michael Jackson and The Strokes. _Real Music_. So _that _is why I listen to Michael Jackson, Derrick...Too bad I'm talking to myself.

--

Crap she's spraying her perfume. It was something French. _Chat? Chien? Chanel? _Yeah, that was it, Chanel. Now she's smelling it...Something's gonna happen.

"Do you have a nut allergy?" She said.

Damn. Here we go... I filled a small waxed-paper cup with water and drank it down in one whole gulp.

"Because your head is starting to swell."

Don't say anything back, Derrick._ Please. _You don't know what you're getting into.

_**"...You better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear, so beat it, just beat it."**_

Listen to Michael Jackson, Derrick! Beat it! He's stepping closer...I told you to beat it! Wait, he can't hear me...But maybe he can get it telepathically.

"Um, do you have a towel?" Derrick said.

Idiot! I told you not to say anything! Another cup of water.

"Because you're all washed up."

I saw Massie grip her charm bracelet. It was like the Massie Block equivalent to Popeye's spinach.

_**"You better run, you better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a Macho Man."**_

Run Derrick, Run!

"Are you a sweater set?" She said.

That one was predictable: 'You just met your match.' I should _really_ stop going to my mom's shopping trips.

"Because you just met your match."

Called it! I filled another cup of water from the cooler and drank it down.

Her minions started dancing.

_**"You wanna be tough, better do what you can,  
so beat it... "**_

It's think it's over, _thank God_. Get away while you have a chance!

_**"...But You Wanna Be Bad."**_

"Are you Will Ferrell?"

Dammit, Harrington!

"Then don't make me laugh."

What? I don't get it. Is it funny that Massie's minions were dancing? But they should be doing The Robot 'cause, they _are _Massie's robots. Dylan is programmed to say, 'Am I fat?' every five seconds. And Alicia is programmed to fold her arms when anyone says 'they're really big.'...We're not necessarily talking about your, um, _friends_...But they _are _kinda disproportional to the rest of her body... Courtesy of Dr. Marriott, perhaps?

Hold on...Did the light just change, or is Massie looking kinda green? Shit is she going to turn into the Incredible Hulk and Hulk-Smash everything in sight? Get ready to run for the door...Wait no, it was just the ceiling lights reflecting off one of the lockers and the light hit her face. Dammit that would've been cool. She would've like took Derrick hostage, climb up the Empire State building and swat at the planes... No that was King Kong...Still it would be cool. She would _really _make a good old-school monster...I kinda see a Godzilla...Or maybe E.T, that alien will _always _scare me. People say E.T.'s so cute. Since when was wrinkly, shit-colored aliens cute? Anyways, its voice is all creepy and it has like a big head-Yeah, I think Massie's more of an E.T.

_E.T. scares me..._

"Oh yeah? Well are you a calendar?" She said.

Sugar Honey Iced Tea. _There's More_.

"Because your days are numbered!"

**__**

"You're playin' with your life, this ain't no Truth Or Dare. They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair. So Beat It."

Listen to Michael Jackson, Derrick, beat it!...Never mind. E.T. and her robots just left.

_Good_. Phone home E.T! ...'Cause no one wants you here.

But wait, how _did _she get inside the locker room in the first place?

_E.T. scares me..._


End file.
